fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Harrison
Jeff Harrison(ジェハリソン Jeffu Harison) is among one of the most dangerous threats to both Earth Land and Edolas. Due to this issue, he and his "supermen" were confined inside a time capsule centuries prior to the formation of Earth Land and stayed motionless while being locked in the lowest floor of an unnamed prison in Edolas. However, most recently, a desparate Warrod Sequen panicked due to an inevitable upcoming war expected to be waged between Earth Land and Edolas, so he reluctantly freed Jeff, believing his keen intellect was a vital asset to sealing the boundaries between Earth Land and Edolas. As expected, Jeff retaliated and escaped from the Wizard Saint's custody, committing genocides on Earth Land, thus earning significant notice from the Magic Council and many others. Jeff serves as the main antagonist in Fairy Tail: Enchanted's Dreaded Sundown Arc. In addition, the author has decided to keep him as one of his main characters. Appearance Jeff is an extremely tall and muscular man who dons a rather odd attire consisting of a ragged fresh red jacket, ragged fresh red jeans and a red fedora. His most distinguishing features are his bionic left arm and his terribly torn right arm which exposes his flesh. In one of his disguises worn during his infiltration into the Magic Council, he dons a rather formal black suit consisting of a fancy bowtie, and a pair of sunglasses. Personality Jeff is described by many as a charismatic, witty, sarcastic and ruthless man. He is brutally honest no matter what the circumstances he is put under, as shown when he told Acha McSchwartz the exact coordinates to Edolas in order to chase him. He is also quite masochistic, as he rubbed salt into his wounds and licked it afterwards, giving him a considerable extent of satisfication and pleasure. In other words, he is also extremely witty and sarcastic, unintentionally tricking Warrod Sequen into thinking that he killed his own brethren, to which the latter thought that Jeff was lying about the entire fleet of supermen being alive. As displayed when torturing an unnamed Rune Knight for more information, Jeff also has his own ruthless side, as seen when he applied his savage intellect to psychologically traumatize the Rune Knight to the extent where he exposed the wanted information to Jeff and suffered a mental breakdown that instantly killed him. Despite his strange and psychopathic characteristics, he actually is extremely loyal and devoted to the safety and conditions of his kin, as he oathed to protect them no matter what the circumstances, driving him into subsequentially serve under Warrod Sequen as he knew that the latter had his companions in custody. History While his past is shrouded in mystery, it was implied that Jeff and his brethren came from a time capsule that crashed upon Earth Land, staying motionless for approximately many centuries and due to the friction heat caused by Earth Land's atmosphere, was freed of his confinement. Jeff and his brethren then went their separate ways, oathing to protect each others if needed. At some point, he met Biyudo the Magma Demon, and threatened him into teaching him the art of Demon Slayer Magic. After mastering and perfecting the art of his Magic, Jeff incapacitated his forced mentor, leaving the latter at the loss of his wings, and leaving Jeff forced to equip a bionic left arm due to his left arm's separation. Afterwards, Jeff and his brethren committed genocides on Earth Land, and after having enough satisfication, jumped into a compromise that they should take a short nap, and submitted to the Magic Council who put them into a motionless slumber. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Enchanted Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Strength: In terms of raw strength, Jeff is known by many as being a literal superman, due to his naturally refined raw strength given by his race. He is capable of effortlessly block an anti-tank missle using only his index finger, and detonate it in the process. He is able easily incapacitate his demon mentor of his extremely strong and durable wings using a single Eternano-imbued punch, although the latter was already weakened during the moment, and Jeff had lost his left arm. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In terms of unarmed combat, Jeff is known by many as a tyrant, as shown when he single-handedly wiped out the entire colony and army of Rune Knights using nothing but his bare hands. A much straightforward example is shown when he easily snaps the head of an unnamed Rune Knight and went toe-to-toe with Keith and his companions single-handedly even after being excruciatingly wounded by many confrontations with many renowned fighters. Even when he was pinned on the ground by Acha McSchwartz, he was able to easily disarm her during the split moment she was distracted. Universal Genius: Perhaps his most versatile attribute, Jeff is literally a universal genius. He is able to design a myriad of priceless artifacts within split seconds, and formulate plans and strategies by just taking a glance on his opponents. His most distinguishing application of his intellect is perhaps his ability to "read minds". He glancing upon his opponents' eyes, he is able to deduce of what they are thinking, thus finding their weaknesses and heavily exploiting them in combat. Even Warrod Sequen and Jura Neekis, two extremely powerful inhuman Wizard Saints, praised him for his savage intellect, driving the former into freeing him. Other than this, he even managed to effortlessly hijack the entire Magic Council and deceive the people into thinking that the Magic Council is conspiring against them. Immense Durability and Pain Tolerance: Jeff is seemingly impervious to the likes of pain, as proved when everyone he fought failed to make him even budge. His immense durability was displayed during an anti-tank missile attack's detonation, leaving him unharmed. Despite losing his left arm, he didn't show any signs of pain, and has never snapped on anyone before because of excruciating pain. Magical Abilities Magma Demon Slayer Magic '(マグマ悪魔特効の魔法 ''Maguma Akuma Tokkō no Mahō): Magma Demon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic that grants the user the characteristics vaguely akin to a magma demon's; such as the ability to generate and manipulate magma, the immunity to magma and etc. It allows the user to produce extremely hot and potent magma that incinerates and decimates almost anything that stumbles upon it. It is commonly utilized as means of offense rather than defense, depending on the nature of the user. The reverse is also true; a defensive user commonly utilizes it as means of defense rather than offense, as it's blazing hot stream of magma is commonly molded into a wall. Other than this, it allows the user to consume external sources of magma to replenish their own strength; however, the user is unable to consume the magma that they've produced themselves. Jeff is extremely adept with this style of Magic, and due to his expertise, only resorts to use this Magic when things do not go in his favour. *'Magma Demon's Roar '(マグマの鬼の轟音 Maguma no Oni no Gōon): Jeff generates magma into his mouth and unleashes it in the form of a concussive and concentrated destructive blast which works in a manner akin to a widespread attack, albeit much stronger and incinerating anything standing on its path. When using this spell, the magma he generates takes the shape of steam. *'Magma Demon's Bullet '(マグマの鬼の弾丸 Maguma no Oni no Dangan): Jeff generates magma into his index finger and fires it in the form of a locked-on widespread blast that possesses speed akin to a fast bullet. Once the magma bullet hits a designated target, it separates itself into dozens of molten fragments, incinerating anything it splatters upon. *'''Magma Demon's Power Fist (マグマ悪魔の電源拳 Maguma Akuma no Dengen Ken): Jeff generates magma and focuses it into his right fist, and proceeds to hit a designated target. Once the magma makes physical contact with the designated target, it detonates and scatters itself into dozens of fragments whilst entering the designated target's internal parts, essentially incinerating every single atom and molecule inside the target slowly. *'Magma Demon's Elegant Broadsword '(マグマ悪魔のエレガントな段平 Maguma Akuma no Eregantona Danbira): Jeff focuses extremely potent magma into his right arm, and then molds it into the shape of a broadsword. By manipulating the extremely potent magma wrapped around his right arm, he is able to extend and retract the magma broadsword at his will, making it an extremely versatile spell for multi-ranged combat. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. User can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): This Magic allows the user to teleport himself/herself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. The limitations of this Magic have not been revealed yet. Jeff utilizes this Magic as means of absolute teleportation. *'Transporting Beam Formula '(搬送ビーム式 Hansō Bīmu Shiki): Jeff performs a variety of hand gestures in proper sequence, and then chants the exact coordinates of the designated location while focusing his Magic Power on his index finger, provoking a beam from the satellite and transporting him to the designated location. Trivia *Jeff is based off Khan Noonien Singh from Star Trek. *Jeff's first name is based off Jeff the Killer, and they both share the same occupation. *According to the author, Jeff's stats are: *Jeff is by far the strongest character the author has created. Category:Iffy, F and A, Shepherd, and Justin Category:Fairy Tail: Enchanted Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Chaotic Good Category:Demon Slayer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Assassin Category:Weapon User Category:Independent Mage Category:Thief Category:Martial Artist Category:Melee Combatant Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Ancient Characters Category:Lost Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Evil